Abies balsamea
Classification *''Kingdom: Plantae'' *''Subkingdom: Tracheobionta'' *''Superdivision: Spermatophyta'' *''Division: Coniferophyta'' *''Class: Pinopsida'' *''Order: Pinales'' *''Family: Pinaceae'' *''Genus: Abies'' *''Species: balsamea'' Abies balsamea (L.) miller Common names Balsam, Balsam Fir, Canadian Balsam, Canada Balsam, Balm of Gilead Fir, Fir Pine, Sapin, Silver Fir, Silver Pine, Eastern Fir, Bracted Balsam Fir, Blister Fir Identification '' Abies balsamea is a coniferous evergreen, slow-growing and short-lived, usually reaching heights of 40-80'. Its needles are a dark, glossy green, with a flattened appearance, 3/4-1 1/2" long. The needles grow in what appear to be two rows, but in fact they spiral all around the branch. Cones cluster erect near the top of the tree, appearing at flowering in May-June about 1" tall and eventually reaching a size of 2-4" by autumn, when they ripen and release "winged' seeds. Male cones are colored yellow-brown, while female cones are a greenish-purple. Young bark is grayish-brown and smooth with resin blisters, and becomes rough and scaly with age. All parts of the plant, but especially the bark and needles, have a distinctive, spicy aroma and are very resinous. Range and habitat ''Abies balsamea is a North American fir; one of the most common conifers in the northeastern United States, as well as in southeastern Canada. Abies balsamea var. balsamea can be found throughout most of this range, while Abies balsamea var. phanerolepis is found in the southeastern parts of its range. Its habitat is varied, from bogs, coniferous forests, mixed forests, mountaintops, and cedar swamps. It tolerates shade well, and can often be found beneath a canopy of other species, most frequently spruces, white and yellow birches, red maple, and aspen. Traditional uses Whole Plant/Unspecified *Used historically to treat headaches, joint pain from rheumatism, colds, coughs, sores, and sore eyes, and was also used in sweatbath ceremonies, hair ointments, and as a wash by the Anishinaabeg (Ojibwa/Chippewa) of the Great Lakes region (Plants Used by the Great Lakes Ojibwa, ''1993). *Decoction usually diluted with alcohol to treat coughs and applied directly to bruises, cuts, sprains, and sores; used in an unspecified way to treat bedwetting and gonorrhea by the Iroquois tribe (University of Michigan-Dearborn Native American Ethnobotany Database). Needles *Thrown on the coals during sweat baths to release vapors to help with congestion, colds, and coughs by unspecified Native American tribes (''Magic and Medicine of Plants, 1986). *Used to stuff pillows and to promote good health, as a general panacea, and to prevent colds by the Abenaki (Abnaki) and Potawatomi tribes (University of Michigan-Dearborn Native American Ethnobotany Database). *Used to make a laxative tea and as a sudatory for mothers after childbirth by the Algonquin tribe (University of Michigan-Dearborn Native American Ethnobotany Database). *Smoke inhaled for colds by the Anishinaabeg (Ojibwa/Chippewa) tribe (University of Michigan-Dearborn Native American Ethnobotany Database). Gum/Resin/Sap *Used as salve for sores, burns, and cuts by unspecified Native American tribes (Magic and Medicine of Plants, 1986). *Taken internally for asthma, colds, and coughs by unspecified Native American tribes (Magic and Medicine of Plants, 1986). *Used to treat burns, colds, bruises, and sores by the Micmac tribe (University of Michigan-Dearborn Native American Ethnobotany Database). *Used as an ointment for itches and as an antiseptic by the Abenaki (Abnaki) tribe (University of Michigan-Dearborn Native American Ethnobotany Database). *Used to make a poultice for sores, infections, insect bites, and boils, and chewed for colds, by the Algonquin and Menominee tribes (University of Michigan-Dearborn Native American Ethnobotany Database). *Chewed for pain in the kidneys and brewed into a tea for sore throats by the Anticosti tribe (University of Michigan-Dearborn Native American Ethnobotany Database). *Melted on hot coals and vapors inhaled for headaches and mixed with bear grease as a hair ointment; used as a wash for sore eyes; boiled twice with grease or suet to create a canoe pitch by the Anishinaabeg (Ojibwa/Chippewa) tribe (University of Michigan-Dearborn Native American Ethnobotany Database). *Used internally as a decoction to treat menstrual irregularity and tuberculosis, and used externally for boils, cuts and scabies, by the Cree tribe (University of Michigan-Dearborn Native American Ethnobotany Database). *Poulticed with dried beaver kidneys for cancer and infused with hot milk for colds by the Iroquois tribe, (University of Michigan-Dearborn Native American Ethnobotany Database). *Juiced and used as a laxative by the Malacite tribe (University of Michigan-Dearborn Native American Ethnobotany Database). *Fresh gum swallowed to treat colds by the Potawatomi tribe (University of Michigan-Dearborn Native American Ethnobotany Database). Bark/Inner Bark *Brewed into a tea for chest pains by 19th century doctors on the United States frontier and the Menominee tribe (Magic and Medicine of Plants, 1986) (University of Michigan-Dearborn Native American Ethnobotany Database). *Brewed into a decoction for kidney troubles by the Anticosti tribe (University of Michigan-Dearborn Native American Ethnobotany Database). *Brewed into an infusion and taken for colds, coughs, and tuberculosis by the Cree tribe (University of Michigan-Dearborn Native American Ethnobotany Database). *Infusion used for gonorrhea by the Malacite and Micmac tribes, also used as a general beverage, often combined with infusion of unspecified spruces and tamarack (University of Michigan-Dearborn Native American Ethnobotany Database). *Used along with other medicines as a flavor additive by the Menominee tribe (University of Michigan-Dearborn Native American Ethnobotany Database). *Decoction used to induce sweating by the Anishinaabeg (Ojibwa/Chippewa) tribe (University of Michigan-Dearborn Native American Ethnobotany Database). Twigs/Branches *Steeped in water as a laxative by 19th century doctors on the United States frontier (Magic and Medicine of Plants, 1986). *Steam from decoction used as a bath in childbirth by the Iroquois tribe (University of Michigan-Dearborn Native American Ethnobotany Database). *Used as mats, bedding, and as shelter by the Algonquin, Malecite, and Cree tribes (University of Michigan-Dearborn Native American Ethnobotany Database). Buds/Cones *Used as a diarrhea and colic treatment and laxative by the Micmac tribe (University of Michigan-Dearborn Native American Ethnobotany Database). Root *Pieces were held in mouth for mouth sores/ulcers by unspecified Native American tribes (Magic and Medicine of Plants, 1986). *Used for heart disease by the Algonquin tribe (University of Michigan-Dearborn Native American Ethnobotany Database). *Brewed into a decoction and used as an herbal steam for rheumatism by the Anishinaabeg (Ojibwa/Chippewa) and the Iroquois tribes (University of Michigan-Dearborn Native American Ethnobotany Database). *Used as thread by the Malecite tribe (University of Michigan-Dearborn Native American Ethnobotany Database). Phytochemical properties From Dr. Duke's Phytochemical and Ethnobotanical Database: *Species Information *Species Activity Information Species has potential (more than 3 distinct chemical links) antispasmodic, antiviral, cancer-preventative, expectorant, flavor, insectifuge, irritant, perfumery, and sedative properties. Original research/anecdote Please feel free to contribute personal experience and research here along with a signature (four tildes). Antonym girl 20:56, February 4, 2012 (UTC) Images 800px-Abies_balsamea_branch.jpg|''Abies balsamea'' needles. 800px-Abies_balsamea_Whiteface_Mountain_NY.jpg|''Abies balsamea'' on Whiteface Mountain (NY, USA). 568px-Abies_balsamea_pollen_cones2.jpg|''Abies balsamea'' pollen cones. 417px-Abies_balsamea_cones.jpg|''Abies balsamea'' cones. 480px-Abies_balsamea.jpg|''Abies balsamea'' tree with cones in Sherburne National Wildlife Refuge (MN, USA). Further Resources Web *USDA PLANTS Profile *Northeastern Area State and Private Forestry (USDA) publication: Balsam Fir *Wikipedia: Balsam Fir *Wikimedia Commons: Abies balsamea *Wikispecies: Abies balsamea Print *''Plants Used by the Great Lakes Ojibwa'' by the Great Lakes Indian Fish & Wildlife Commission (ISBN: 0966582012) *Magic and Medicine of Plants'' ''by Reader's Digest (ISBN: 0895772213) Category:Abies Category:Pinaceae Category:"a"plants Category:Plant Pages Category:Coniferophyta Category:Tree